crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pit Stop
The Pit Stop is the in-game rotary shop where characters, skins, decals, karts, wheels and paint jobs can be bought using Wumpa Coins in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. It consist of two bundle slots of discounted items and six slots for packs and individual items. Overview At the start of every day (12:00AM UTC), the Pit Stop refreshes with set new deals occupying each of the slots. If a player has already bought one of the deals, then a new one takes its place, until one that the player has not bought shows up. Bundle slots can only contain bundle deals, while non-bundle slots can contain everything else. Sticker packs, which may contain paint jobs, are always in non-bundle slots. Availability Deals and individual items may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time. Only a select few GP Limited deals are available each day, taking priority over regular deals and are therefore deals that cannot be made to appear through buying another deal. GP Limited deals and items are marked with the symbol of their corresponding Grand Prix in the table below. GP Limited items including Nitro rewards are permanently reintroduced in the Pit Stop some times after the end of their event. They are marked in the tables below with the symbol in brackets of the Grand Prix during which they were reintroduced. Deals All bundles feature items discounted to 10% of the sum of their items' value. Some of these items can be bought separately at full price. Items already owned are discounted of their value in bundles. This list does not represent their current availability. Character Bundles Character bundles have all been limited in time so far. The Summer Time and Fairy Tale bundles made available at the game's launch were removed from the Pit Stop with debut of the first Grand Prix. Most of their content was added back in the shop's rotation as individual items at the beginning of the second Grand Prix. Kart Sets Kart Sets usually contain a Kart Body, its corresponding Paint Job and Wheels as well as a Decal. Characters Characters in the Pit Stop are priced each. GP Limited characters are always available individually or in Character Bundles. Character Skins Character skins are priced . Paint Jobs Paint Jobs tend to be priced based on their tier: *'Exotic': *'Legendary': There have been exceptions, however, such as the Quartz and Obsidian Paint Jobs, which are priced like an Exotic Paint Job. ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . Decals Decals are priced according to tiers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': Wheels The available separate Wheels are all in the Legendary tier and priced . Sticker Packs Sticker Packs contain 2 to 4 stickers per pack, and are priced based on not only the amount of Stickers inside, but also on the tier of each Sticker the pack offers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': A Sticker Pack containing four Basic stickers amounts to , whereas a Sticker Pack containing three Legendary stickers costs . Sticker Packs are notably the only Bundle deals that generally do not offer a discount. Color Sets Color Sets only appeared during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. They contain an exotic Paint Job each with one or three country flag Stickers, which are tiered Legendary. Those exotic Paint Jobs were added in the Pit Stop's normal rotation as individual items at the beginning of the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Color Sets containing three Flag stickers have a large 53% discount in spite of the hefty price of a Legendary sticker, meaning such a Color Set amounts to , otherwise the full price of one exotic Paint Job with one Legendary sticker. Color sets containing one Flag sticker only has a 10% discount, amounting to Trivia *The Feel Good Pack was introduced after the Back N. Time Grand Prix to add back stickers originally exclusive to the Fairy Tale Character Bundle, removed from the Pit Stop since the Nitro Tour. *The Dino Pack which contains the Fake Ptero Head and Fake Triceratops Head stickers was glitched out of the Pit Stop during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. It can appear in the Pit Stop but cannot be bought. As such, those stickers remain unobtainable. Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gameplay